pokemonfandomcom-20200223-history
Fire type
The type (ほのおタイプ Honō taipu in Japanese) is one of the eighteen Pokémon elemental types. It is notable for being one of the three Starter types, forming a perfectly triangular relationship with Grass and Water. Fire-type moves are based on attacks of fire itself, and most of them can leave the status Burn, Fire types are also immune to being Burned, regardless of the type of move used that would have inflicted a Burn. Fire has notably fewer species compared to the other Starter types, due to a lack of natural phenomena that can be described as fire - the Slugma line, Numel line, Magmar line and Torkoal are the closest representations. Some Fire-type species are based on land animals known for their predatory instincts, such as Pyroar, Arcanine and Heatmor. The Vulpix and Fennekin lines are both based on Japanese folklore linking species of fox with fire, while curiously, the first five generations of Fire-type starter, as well as the Ponyta, Houndour and Pansear lines, are all based on animals from the Chinese zodiac. Famous Fire-type Pokémon Trainers include Blaine, the seventh Kanto Gym Leader; Flannery, the fourth Hoenn Gym Leader; Flint, the third member of the Sinnoh Pokémon League; Chili, one of the three Gym Leaders of Striaton City in Unova; Malva, a member of the Kalos Pokémon League; and Kiawe, an Akala Island Trial Captain in Alola. Fire-type moves *There are 30 Fire-type moves. **In Generation I, 5 moves were introduced. **In Generation II, 3 moves were introduced. **In Generation III, 6 moves were introduced. **In Generation IV, 4 moves were introduced. **In Generation V, 11 moves were introduced. **In Generation VI, 1 move was introduced. **In Generation VII, 3 moves were introduced. *'In battles:' Special moves stand out. **9 moves are of the type. **19 moves are of the type. **2 moves are of the type. *'In contests:' Beautiful moves stand out. **18 moves are of the type. **6 moves are of the type. **5 moves are of the type. **1 move is of the type. **There are no moves of the type. List of Fire-type moves Effectiveness of Fire-type moves Super effective against Pokémon of the types: , , and . Not very effective against Pokémon of the types: , , and . Weaknesses and resistances of the Fire type A type chart displaying the weaknesses and resistances of a Pokémon when damaged by a move. Empty fields are moves that do normal damage. Fire-type-Pokémon Trainers Fire-type-Pokémon Gym Leaders Fire-type-Pokémon Trial Captains Fire-type-Pokémon Elite Four members Fire-type Pokémon 64 Pokémon are Fire type. (7.98% of all Pokémon) Pure Fire-type Pokémon 30 Pokémon are pure Fire type. (46.88% of the Fire-type Pokémon) Primary Fire-type Pokémon 23 Pokémon are primary Fire type. (35.94% of Fire-type Pokémon) Secondary Fire-type Pokémon 11 Pokémon are secondary Fire type. (17.19% of the Fire-type Pokémon) Pokémon with Fire-type alternate formes The following alternate formes of some Pokémon are also of the Fire type. Relations with other types *They're strong against the type because it's easy to burn an insect, and it's difficult for it to survive. *They're strong against the type because fire consume plants easily, and even though the fire is extinguished, the plants are damaged heavily. *They're strong against the type because fire and heat melt ice. *They're strong against the type because fire is used to melt down metals. *They're weak against the type because if thrown ground over a fire, this suffocates and dies. *They're weak against the type because fire is easily extinguished if thrown rocks over. *They're weak against the type because water extinguishes it. *They resist the type because traditionally, fairies live in forests, and fire destroys the forests. Fire, along with steel, is also considered manmade, which is anathema to fairies. *The type resists them because in ancient legends, dragons weren't affected by nature's principal forces (plants, water, fire and electricity). Trivia * All of the Fire type starters seem to resemble or closely resemble a zodiac animal. Notes es:Tipo fuego uk:Вогненний тип Category:Pokémon Types Category:Fire-type Pokémon Category:Fire-type moves